


Riding In Cars With Boys

by floralsuitian



Series: 11x07 Miniseries [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 11x07 filler, Domestic Fluff, Episode 7, Flirting, Happy Husbands, M/M, Miniseries, car kisses, car ride home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: Ian and Mickey are each other's best friends.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: 11x07 Miniseries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201232
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200





	Riding In Cars With Boys

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this mini filler to 11x07, friends!!

The party wasn’t really as fun as they thought it would be, but at least they got free food and wine out of it. Ian can’t remember the last time he drank wine. Maybe it was the time him and Caleb had gone out to dinner one of the few times they actually  _ did;  _ Ian had a glass of white wine that he remembers tasting incredibly crisp and fresh. The rose was a bit too fancy for Ian’s liking but he still enjoyed it somewhat. 

He was also pretty sure that Mickey enjoyed it too, considering he had about five glasses of the damn bottle and Ian could tell he was starting to feel it. Ian kind of liked when Mickey got a little tipsy though; he was sweet and more flirty than usual and he was always laying his feet over Ian’s lap so Ian could run his fingers over the skin and hair or Mickey’s ankles to relax him when he started feeling the alcohol a little too much. It made Ian smile and his heart flutter more than it usually did. Mickey always found a way to make Ian’s heart swell even when he was highly annoyed with him. He really did love him more than anything. 

The car shows up at the loft as the party’s winding down and Ian keeps trying to reach for Mickey’s hand but it feels weird. It’s not like they’ve never held hands in public before (they have a few times) but Ian’s not sure how Mickey will feel about it right  _ now.  _

So he tests the waters. As Ian’s looking at the Uber app on his phone, he reaches for Mickey’s hand, intertwining their fingers and Ian’s surprised when Mickey looks up at him and just smiles. This light hearted smile where you can see the sides of his eyes beginning to crinkle. His thumb runs over the back of Ian’s hand and he feels his heart kick gently in his chest at that. 

“This okay?” Ian asks even though Mickey would’ve said if it wasn’t. He just nods and looks at Ian again. 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Dunno. Just...thought it would feel weird to you.”

“Not weird, man. We’re married.”

Ian smiles and leans forward to kiss him gently on the forehead. 

“Love you, you know,” he says and Mickey leans over to kiss Ian’s lips this time. Ian smiles into the kiss as the car’s pulling up to the sidewalk but Mickey doesn’t pull away from Ian’s lips. 

“Love you,” he whispers to him and Ian pecks his lips one last time. The Uber driver rolls the window down asking if they’re the ones he’s picking up and Ian nods, opening the car door for Mickey to climb in. He scoots in after him, tells the driver where they’re going, and he puts the address into his GPS. Ian knows the guy’s going to try and talk to them and he knows that Mickey’s not going to be in the mood for it so he tries to distract him by reaching for his hand again. Mickey’s looking out the window but interlocks his fingers with Ian’s and squeezes his hand gently. 

“You okay?” Ian asks gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of Mickey’s knuckles. Mickey looks over to him and nods gently, scratching his thumb over his eyebrow like he does when he’s annoyed or stressed. 

“Fine, just...tired. Sorry, it’s not you,” he reassures him and Ian feels himself relax a bit. He was sure that Mickey wasn’t mad or annoyed with him or anything but it was also in the back of his mind that maybe Ian had something to make him think otherwise. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, Ian. Just...the wine is hittin’ me a bit. Fucking starting to feel it,” he chuckles and turns in the seat to stare at his husband. Ian smiles at him and lifts his hand up to kiss the back of it, letting his lips linger slightly and watching as Mickey’s eyes seem to darken at the tenderness of the kiss being pressed to his hand. 

“You’re adorable when you’re tipsy,” Ian smirks and Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“Gonna make you sleep on the floor if you don’t knock that shit off,” Mickey teases him. 

“You love me.”

“You’re lucky I do.”

Ian smiles at him and winks.

“Wanna make out?” he asks, half joking. He realizes that him and Mickey never really had the luxury of making out in the back of fancy cars on the way home from fancy dinner parties thrown by gay men living on the North Side. Mickey shrugs and answers him by leaning over the seat, cupping Ian’s face in his free hand, pulling him closer to him, watching as Ian’s face lights up as he presses their lips together. Mickey lets go of Ian’s hand and lifts his other one to rest them both against Ian’s cheeks, holding his face in his hands and feeling Ian’s tongue pressing gently into the space where their lips meet. Mickey parts his lips, letting Ian press his tongue into his mouth, tasting, feeling, remembering everything that Mickey is and always will be to him. His home. His heart. His best friend. 

He tastes like rose, the sweet wine mixing with their warm breath and making Ian's stomach flutter immensely. Mickey sighs gently when Ian’s teeth pull at Mickey’s bottom lip, letting it bounce back with a soft  _ pop  _ before he dives back in again, his hands finding their way underneath Mickey’s shirt and jacket, feeling his soft and hot skin under the pads of his fingertips and their kisses remain slow, soft, tender, like their two teenagers again. The driver must be used to people making out in his back seat because he hasn’t said a word since Mickey started kissing Ian. He kind of hopes the driver doesn’t say anything for the remainder of the drive. 

Ian wants to say something to Mickey, wants to praise him like he does, but he’s afraid if he speaks his voice will be too loud. So he keeps kissing Mickey, keeps pressing his tongue against Mickey’s own, their lips fitting together as they do, Ian’s hands and fingers trailing along the skin of Mickey’s stomach, his ribs, his navel. Mickey’s sudden instinct is to reach for Ian’s belt, tug his pants and boxers down, suck him off until he’s tugging at Mickey’s hair and telling him how fucking good his mouth feels, but he’s almost certain they’re almost home now.  _ Where they can make love in the confines of their own fucking room.  _

“Mick,” Ian says against his mouth when he notices they’ve turned down their street. Mickey’s lips begin to trail down Ian’s neck and he scoots closer to him so he can climb over his lap. Ian chuckles, but lets Mickey continue his gentle assault down his neck.

“Don’t fucking like those other guys touching you,” he whispers and Ian gasps softly when Mickey’s lips suck at the skin underneath his ear and Ian’s hands tighten on his hips. 

“Thought you said--”

“Know what I fucking said,” Mickey practically growls and Ian feels the car beginning to slow down, “want you to myself.”

“You have me,” Ian says gently, resting their foreheads together and pressing another lingering kiss to Mickey’s lips as the car comes to a complete stop in front of the house. 

“Alrighty, guys. Here we are,” the driver says and Mickey rolls his eyes while Ian chuckles. Mickey climbs off of Ian, grabs his mask from the seat where it had fallen from his pocket, and opens the door. Ian thanks the driver and tells him ‘good night’ as him and Mickey climb out of the car and shut the door. 

“Should we finish this up inside,  _ friend?”  _ Mickey mocks jokingly. Ian rolls his eyes and pulls Mickey towards him, a gentle laugh escaping his lips as Ian leans down to kiss him again as they walk backwards to the porch. 

“Fucking love you,” Ian says against his mouth.

Mickey smiles against his mouth then reaches his hand up to card his fingers through Ian’s soft hair, his eyes trailing over the freckles, lines, scars of Ian’s face. 

“Love you so much. You’re my best friend, ya know that?” 

Ian feels his heart kick again. “And you’re mine.”


End file.
